Transfer tape dispensers are typically used to apply an application layer of material to a surface from a flexible carrier tape. The dispensers typically include an applicator tip that receives the carrier tape coated on one side with the application layer from a supply spool and apply the application layer to a surface. A return spool then collects the carrier tape.
The application layer can consist of one or more layers of material. What characterizes the application layer is when pressed to a surface by the applicator tip it is released from the carrier tape and transferred to the surface. A correction application layer consists of an opaque layer to obscure a mark and a contact adhesive layer to attach the opaque layer to a surface.
The applicator tip of a typical correction transfer tape dispenser is constructed from a flexible material or shaped to bend when pressed on a surface. Accordingly, the applicator tip can bend to align itself with the surface when being pressed thereon. Furthermore, the flexibility of the applicator tip provides a user with feedback regarding the amount of pressure to place on the applicator tip for application of the correction tape layer to the surface.
Correction transfer tape dispensers that have a highly flexible applicator tip are susceptible to the problem of the applicator tip deforming permanently from repeated use. In contrast, some correction transfer tape dispensers have applicator tips that do not deform sufficiently when pressed on a surface. This may result in the correction tape layer not properly adhering to the surface, or the user not being able to determine adequate pressure to apply to the surface.